


How do things always end up like this?

by Hungryforthegays



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mention of Bondage, Rough Sex, THIS SHIP DESERVES MORE FICS, Weird relationship, biting kink, i don't know how to tag, not one sided but not really true love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-31 00:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21437266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hungryforthegays/pseuds/Hungryforthegays
Summary: Why did they keep on doing this?Didn't they hate each other?But-They just kept on doing it.
Relationships: Bloody Mary/Pretzel (Food Fantasy)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	How do things always end up like this?

How did things always end up like this?

Bloody Mary threw his head back, moaning loudly as Pretzel thrusted into him again. He felt pleasure rock into his body, along with that lovely heat. He wanted more.

How many times had they ended up like this? In bed with each other, fucking like it was the end of the world. They were supposed to hate each other, why did this keep on happening?

“P-Pretzel~ y-yes! Harder~” Bloody Mary moaned, drool running down his chin. Pretzel didn't respond, but oh, did he provide. Bloody Mary could hardly breath as Pretzel slammed into him. Bloody Mary almost screamed, but was silenced by Pretzel slamming his lips against Bloody Mary's.

This never made any sense to him: Pretzel was a priest, why would he engaged in such sinful acts with a filthy sinner? Why did he want that? Why did Bloody Mary want that? How did this all begin?

Bloody Mary opened his mouth, allowing Pretzel’s tongue to dance with his as he fucked him. God, Bloody Mary wanted to wrap his arms around Pretzel and cling to him: to bask in his warmth, to claw at his back, to draw blood and lick it as he dripped down his body. But, he couldn't, due to the fact that Pretzel was holding his hands above his head, firmly in his grasp. Bloody Mary didn't mind too much thought, in fact, it turned him on even more. He wondered if Pretzel would be willing to take this slight bondage a bit more... seriously.

But why? Why were they doing this? Why had they even begun to do this? It didn't make sense, it felt just so...weird.

Pretzel pulled back from the kiss, and leaned down towards Bloody Mary's shoulder. 

“You sound so good when you're like this,” he practically whispered into Mary's ear, his hot breath making Bloody Mary tremble “I just want to keep you like this forever~ No more sin, just bliss~”. Bloody Mary felt a shiver run down his spine, and he smiled. Such sweet words, it felt nice to hear something so sweet from someone he knew.

But why was he saying those things? Did he know he was talking to a murderer? Someone who killed for his own selfish desire? Why was Pretzel even keeping him alive?! They all think he might become a fallen at any second, why didn't he just kill him? It didn't make any sense, at all.

Pretzel dragged his tongue up Bloody Mary's neck, before sinking his teeth into his neck, earning a delighted moan from Mary. Pretzel slowed down his thrusts, and began to suck at Mary's neck, leaving small pink patches as he did so. Bloody Mary bit his lip, but a few more soft moans slipped out. Pretzel chuckled, pulled out, and slammed back into Mary. He almost screamed, throwing his head into the pillows as he arched his back. It felt so fucking good!

Why were they doing this?! They hated each other! They tried to kill each other so many times! This just didn't make sense! Why?! Why?! Why?!

Pretzel picked up his pace, fucking Mary as best as he could. Bloody Mary was in heaven. He couldn't breath he was moaning so much. He wrapped his legs around Pretzels waist, trying to pull him closer. 

“So needy, aren't you?~” Pretzel panted out, sweat beading on his forehead. Mary tried to respond, but every thrust into him made him see stars, he could hardly think, much less speak.

But, just-why?! Why did they keep on doing this?! This was just so confusing! Why?!

Suddenly, Bloody Mary went quiet, before letting out a loud moan. His cum sprayed onto his chest, some on Pretzels stomach. Pretzel didn't comment, instead just continuing to thrust in and out. Soon, Pretzel let out a breathless groan and Mary felt his wonderfully warm cum filling him up. Pretzel pulled out, before collapsing next to Bloody Mary. 

They both were panting loudly, trying to catch their breath. Suddenly, Pretzel wrapped his arms around Mary and pulled him close, almost like a lovers embrace. Bloody Mary let out a satisfied purr, nuzzling his head into Pretzels chest, embracing the new warmth on his skin. Pretzel didn't mind, instead, he traced his hand up and down Mary's thigh, embracing the soft skin under his fingers. He reached back, grabbed a blanket, and threw it over them. The warmth felt so good, it felt like heaven. It was no wonder how Pretzel seemed to instantly doze off into sleep. He would've too, but…

He still didn't know why. Why were they doing this? Why did they keep doing this? Why was he okay with this? Why didn't he stop this? Why didn't he ask why?

Bloody Mary shifted a bit, before cuddling closer to Pretzels warm body. He’d ask him in the morning, and he’d (hopefully) get an answer.

Mary, now content, closed his eyes, and eventually fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably stupid, but fuck it, I love this ship and will write about it whenever I want.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading this! If you have any feedback/ and or constructive criticism, I'd greatly appreciate it! Thanks for reading! Have a great day!


End file.
